Der Tag an dem ich starb
by Ka-sheep
Summary: One-Shot. Der letzte Tag im Leben der Isabella Swan.


_Der Tag an dem ich starb_

Bella:

Mit einer unglaublichen Wärme strahlte die Sonne heute auf die Erde herab, ertragbar nur durch den zarten Wind der Hin und Wieder meiner erhitzte Haut streifte. Ich genoss jede Sekunde davon, viel zu selten gab es hier in der sonst verregneten Einöde diese Temperaturen. Ja, laut Wetteramt hatte das kleine Städtchen Forks die größte Hitzewelle zu „erleiden" seit 124 Jahren. Ungewohnt für die hier Geborenen, ein Segen für mich. Schon mit 5 Jahren hatte ich mich geweigert die Ferien bei meinem Vater zu verbringen, meine Eltern hatten sich getrennt als ich noch kein Jahr alt war und meine Mutter war mit mir nach L.A. geflüchtet. Ich bin aufgewachsen in der Stadt der Engel und liebte sie, im Gegensatz zu meinem Geburtsort, über alles. Nässe, Kälte und Regen waren mir schon seit frühester Kindheit verhasst. So hatte es sich eingepegelt, das mein Dad jeden Sommer mit mir in ein anderes Land geflogen war. Rom, Paris, Oslo… ich hatte sie alle schon gesehen und genossen. Doch als meine Mutter, nach 15 langen Jahren des Bemühens, es endlich einmal geschafft hatte ein erfolgreiches Buch geschrieben, musste sie jetzt mindestens für 8 Monate auf Weltweite Buchtour gehen. Wer hätte gedacht dass sich ein Selbsthilfebuch mit dem Namen „Schlimmer geht immer" wirklich verkauft? Und dann gleich millionenfach rund um den Globus? Ich sicher nicht und deswegen war ich auch so geschockt gewesen als es plötzlich hieß ich solle für die 8 Monate bei meinem Vater wohnen. Mein erster Gedanke war Grün. Hier war alles so schrecklich grün, unten wie oben und noch ein bisschen dazwischen…

Ich war verzweifelt und hab geschrien, gezickt und gequengelt, nicht hatte mir geholfen. Und ich vermisste L.A. jetzt schon, nirgendwo in Forks konnte man um 3 Uhr morgens ins Kino gehen oder Essen bestellen. Die Mode hier war ein einziges Desaster, ja irgendwie fehlte mir sogar der Smog, die Luft war hier so sauber und alles war so ruhig. Nirgendwo hörte man auch nur ein bisschen Lärm, außer aus unserem Haus. Denn manchmal frustrierte mich diese Stille so sehr dass ich einfach nur irgendwas in den CD-Player rein warf und aufdrehte, bevorzugterweise war es Jack Johnson oder irgendeine neue Rockband. Meine zurückgelassenen Freunde hatten mich zum Abschied mit CD´s, Klamotten und Andenken nur so überhäuft. Ich vermisste sie…

Jetzt saß ich seit 4 Wochen hier fest und musste mich auf den Schulbeginn vorbereiten, denn ab nächste Woche würde ich hier mit der ganzen Dorfjugend die High School besuchen und hoffentlich meinen Abschluss machen. Seit 3 Stunden saß ich jetzt auf meiner Terrasse und versuchte zu lernen. Vorhin hatte ich entnervt meinen Laptop geschnappt und mich aus dem kühlen Zimmer an die frische Luft bewegt, der Tag war einfach zu schön um ihn drinnen zu verbringen. Dazu hatte ich mir versucht das Auswendiglernen von lateinischen Medizinbegriffen so angenehm wie möglich zu machen, ich hatte wegen der Hitze nur ein weißes Bikinioberteil und einen langen, luftigen, gelben Rock übergestreift und mir eine riesige Kanne kalte Limonade mit rausgenommen. Half es mir?

Nein, nicht unbedingt. Irgendwie fiel es mir heute besonders schwer mich zu konzentrieren, die Luft roch nach Sommer, dem Apfelbaum der Nachbarn und irgendwie nach… Freiheit.

Widerwillig lenkte ich meine Augen wieder zurück auf den Bildschirm, versuchte mir die Bezeichnungen der Teile des menschlichen Skeletts einzuprägen aber keine 10 Minuten war es ein kleiner Zitronenfalter der mich wieder ablenkte. Sprunghaft huschte er von hier nach da, setzte kurz auf einer Rosenknospe ab und flatterte dann weiter in Richtung des angrenzenden Waldgebietes. In meinen Gedanken folgte ich ihm, stellte mir das Gefühl des kühlenden Schattens auf meiner Haut vor, den Geruch nach feuchtem Moos…

Resignierend klappte ich den Laptop auf meinem Schoß zu und schlüpfte in meine gelben Gute Laune Flip Flops. Nachdem ich das verhasste Lernwerkzeug aufgeräumt hatte, zog ich mir ein dünnes, weißes Tanktop drüber, schnappte mir meine Sonnenbrille von Gucci (war das Abschiedsgeschenk meiner besten Freundin Jamie gewesen, damit ich auf dem Dorf nicht meinen Sinn für Mode verliere) und griff zuletzt nach dem für mich wichtigsten Gegenstand meiner Existenz, meinem I-Pod. Darauf waren über 2000 Songs, sortiert in Songlisten für jede Stimmung und ich wählte ohne Umschweife den Summer-Mix an. Sobald ich die ersten Töne von Sheryl Crows „Soak up the Sun" hörte breitete sich ein Lächeln in meinem Gesicht aus.

Ja, meine Stimmung war einfach zu beeinflussen und jedes Mal wenn ich diesen genialen Song hörte wollte ich laut mitsingen, rum hüpfen und mich um mich selbst drehen…

Halb schlendernd, halb tanzend und vor allem laut singend machte ich mich auf Entdeckungstour in den Wald auf. Schon nach 100 Metern stand ich am Rand des Unterholzes und nahm meine Sonnenbrille ab. Selbst ohne sie war es schwer etwas in dem grünen Dickicht zu erkennen. Es war reichlich düster, hielt mich aber nicht davon ab einfach los zuwandern. Inzwischen dröhnte „Suga Suga" von Baby Bash in meinen Ohren was mich in meiner Gemütslage hielt. Wie ich angenommen hatte war es merklich kühler unter dem Blätterdach, aber es fühlte sich nicht gerade unangenehm an, eher erfrischend nach der bulligen Hitze. Immer weiter trällernd drang ich weiter vor, begutachtete die Gräser und Pflanzen, berührte das Moos und die trockenen Baumstämme. Ich fand es immer noch alles zu grün, aber da ich allein war konnte ich ja wenigsten objektiv testen…

Die plötzliche Kälte fiel mir an einem umgefallenen Baum auf, es war als wäre die Temperatur ganz plötzlich um mindestens 8 Grad gefallen und mich fröstelte es. Suchend sah ich mich um und stellte erschrocken fest, wie weit ich schon gelaufen war. Nicht einmal unser Haus konnte ich durch das verschmelzende Blättergewirr noch sehen und mir wurde mulmig. So mulmig, dass nicht einmal die Beach Boys dieses Gefühl vertreiben konnten. Ich spürte die Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen als ich langsam zu meinem I-Pod im Bund meines Rockes griff und ihn abstellte. Kaum war die Musik verschwunden, brachen die Geräusche des Waldes auf mich ein. Ich hörte das krächzen eines Vogels, das Rascheln der Blätter und ein Knacken hinter mir. Stopp, ein Knacken hinter mir????

Erschrocken fuhr ich herum, konnte aber weit und breit nichts entdecken. Kein Mensch weit und breit, ja selbst die Tiere gaben endlich mal ruhe. Trotzdem konnte ich dieses mulmige Gefühl nicht aus meiner Magengegend verdrängen. Es erinnerte mich an die viel zu vielen Horrorfilme die ich gesehen hatte. Etwas stockend, aber mit dem festen Willen mich zu beruhigen atmete ich tief ein und schloss kurz die Augen. Ich überlegte ob ich zurück gehen sollte, aber der Gedanke an die Medula Oblongata und noch weitere Hausaufgaben hielt mich davon ab. Zu meinen Büchern würde ich noch früh genug zurück kehren und so beschloss ich mich noch ein wenig umzusehen. Mein Blick schweifte umher, ich versuchte mich für irgendeine Richtung zu entscheiden, in die ich weiter laufen sollte. Was am Ende meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte war ein kaum hörbares Geräusch rechts von mir. Ich konnte es nicht recht zuordnen, war aber zu neugierig um es zu ignorieren. Also schlenderte ich in die Richtung und schimpfte dabei innerlich mit mir selbst. Flip Flops waren nicht wirklich eine angemessene Fußbekleidung für eine Waldbegehung. Hätte mir auch früher einfallen können…

Etwa 200 Meter war ich gelaufen, besser gesagt geschlurft als ich den Ursprung des nun etwas lauteren Hintergrundgeräusches ausmachen konnte. An mir vorbei schlängelte sich ein kleiner, wilder Bach umgeben von abgeschliffenen Fesen. Die ganze Szenerie strahlte etwas Romantisches, Naturbelassenes aus. Vorsichtig folgte ich dem Bächlein, immer darauf bedacht in meinem Witz von Schuhen nicht ab zu rutschen. Schon von weiten sah ich einen kleinen Strand, nicht groß, es war vielleicht gerade einmal Platz für ein Badehandtuch. Etwas erschöpft lies ich mich in den Sand sinken. Er war wärmer als erwartet, da das Blätterdach darüber aufbrach und die Sonne somit ihre Strahlen auf dieses kleine Fleckchen Erde werfen konnte. Leise fluchend bemerkte ich die kleine Blase zwischen meinen Zehen, die ich mir durch die Plastikriemen und den langen Fußmarsch geholt hatte. Na toll, das würde mich noch eine Weile an diesen kleinen Ausflug erinnern.

Während ich meine nackten Füße im Sand vergrub, überlegte ich welche Wassertemperatur wohl der kleine Wildbach hätte…

Ich entschloss mich es aus zutesten, vielleicht war es kühl genug um mir etwas von dem Schmerz in meinem linken Fuß zu nehmen.

Als meine Zehen die Wasseroberfläche durchbrachen entfuhr mir ein leises Keuchen. Kühl war gar kein Ausdruck, das Wasser hatte höchstens 6 Grad. Eindeutig zu kalt für meine Verhältnisse und so setzte ich mich wieder in den weichen Sand. Lächelnd schloss ich meine Augen als ich mich etwas von der Sonne aufwärmen ließ. Mein Körper konnte vor dem Rückweg ruhig noch ein wenig Wärme tanken. Ruckartig erstarrten meine Muskeln als ich erneut ein Knacken vernahm, diesmal rechts von mir.

Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf und meine Lunge presste zischend die Luft heraus als ich einen jungen Mann am Rand des kleinen Strandes stehen sah. Schon von der ersten Sekunde an war ich überwältigt von seiner Schönheit, obwohl sein Gesicht noch halb im Schatten lag. Das ungestüme Haar in einem Ton den ich fast schon als Bronze bezeichnet hätte, der elegante Körperbau verpackt in sehr modischer Kleidung. Regungslos stand er da und fast hätte ich schwören können, dass er nicht einmal geblinzelt hatte, seit ich meine Augen geöffnet hatte.

„Hallo?!" brachte ich nach Minuten unangenehmen Schweigens hervor, unfähig den zittrigen Ton meiner Stimme zu verstecken. Er hatte mir einen gehörigen Schreck eingejagt, sich hier so an mich ran zu schleichen war nicht gerade höflich. Als ich nach einiger Zeit immer noch keine Antwort bekam versuchte ich es erneut.

„Ich bin Bella und wer bist du?" fragte ich, nebenbei bemerkend, dass er sich noch keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte. Langsam wurde mir diese Sache unheimlich und ich erhob mich. Sein Blick verfolgte jede meiner Bewegungen. Auch wenn ich es nicht genau sah spürte ich doch seine Augen auf mir.

„Komm zu mir Bella" flüsterte er mit einer Stimme aus flüssigem Samt. Ich hörte trotzdem das leichte Kratzen darin und es schien meinen Geist in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzten. Ganz im Gegenteil zu meinem Körper, denn der bewegte sich ohne mein Zutun langsam auf ihn zu. Es fühlte sich an, wie zwei Magnete die voneinander angezogen wurden und doch schrie mein Geist innerlich das es besser wer sich von ihm fern zu halten. Leider reagierte mein Körper einfach nicht darauf. als ich nur noch einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt war, streckte er seinen Arm aus, umfing mit langen, feingliedrigen Fingern mein Handgelenk und zog mich nah an sich heran. Scheinbar war das der Moment in dem mein Körper aufwachte, denn im gleichen Moment wo seine Haut die meine berührte, stellte sich jedes feine Härchen auf meinem Körper auf, Schauer liefen mir über den Rücken. Seine Hand war eiskalt, selbst kälter als das Wasser in dem kleinen Bach.

„Warum bist du hier, kleine Bella?" fragte er mich sanft, der Ton seiner Stimme hatte etwas von einem Singsang, welcher mich noch mehr frösteln ließ. Ich konnte ihm nicht antworten, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war meine Kehle vor Angst zugeschnürt, kein Ton kam über meine Lippen. Deutlich spürte ich die Gefahr, die wie in Wellen von diesem Fremden ausging. „Es tut mir leid, ich kann mich nicht zügeln. Carlisle wird sehr enttäuscht von mir sein aber dein Duft ist einfach zu berauschend" flüsterte er und meine Augenbrauen zogen sich vor Unverständnis zusammen. Von was redete er da und nach was soll ich bitte duften? Mir fiel als einziges mein Erdbeershampoo ein, doch den Gedanken vergaß ich schnell als ich zum ersten Mal in seine Augen schauen konnte. Durch und durch in einem Goldton gehalten, strahlte der Blick so viele Emotionen aus. Gier, Lust aber auch Scham…

Egal was hier gleich geschehen würde, ich spürte seine Schuld dafür schon jetzt und trotzdem schien er nicht imstande es zu verhindern. Langsam näherte sich seine freie Hand meinem Hals, fast liebevoll schob er mein Haar zur Seite und entblößte damit meine Kehle. Ich spürte die eisige Berührung, doch seine Augen hielten mich in einem so starken Bann das ich nicht einmal zuckte als er meinen Kopf vorsichtig, fast zaghaft nach hinten kippte. Unser Blickkontakt brach ab und als nächstes spürte ich einen sanften Kuss kurz über meinem Schlüsselbein, gefolgt von einem stechenden Schmerz in meinem Hals. Kein Schrei verließ meine Lippen. Es tat weh und ich begann mich zu winden, doch sein Griff war fest und unerbittlich. Mir schwanden die Sinne, nur verschwommen nahm ich ein Seufzen war und wie ich nach einiger Zeit langsam im warmen Sand gebettet wurde. Meine Lieder wurden schwer, ich schaffte es kaum noch die Augen auf zu halten und meine Körper fühlte sich taub an. Die schmerzende Stelle an meinem Hals pochte und etwas Warmes, Feuchtes lief unter meinem Ohr entlang in meinen Nacken.

Das letzte was ich spürte war ein zartes Streicheln meiner Wange, dann einen kühlen Atem an meinem Ohr. „Es tut mir so leid kleine Bella. So unendlich leid" seine Stimme klang zittrig und in mir erwachte ein eigentlich völlig irrationaler Gedanke.

Dieser Moment schmerzt ihn mehr als mich, für mich war das Leben vorbei, ich war mir dessen unterschwellig bewusst ohne zu wissen woher. Er wird sich diese Sünde niemals verzeihen er musste ab nun mit dieser Schuld leben.

Ohne zu wissen wieso, legte ich mit letzter Kraft meine Hand in seine und drückte sie sanft. Noch einmal gelang es mir meine Augen zu öffnen und das was ich im letzten Moment meines Lebens sah, erfüllte mich mit tiefem Frieden. Zart schien die Sonne durch das Blätterdach, sprenkelte den Waldboden mit kleinen, leuchtenden Klecksen und mitten drin schwebte und flatterte er. Ein graziler, Zitronenfalter.


End file.
